


You Don't Say

by Moonsetta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Batman and Robin v1, Bats, Team Up, bats everywhere, dick!bats, they're always fun, we all love gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Gordon meets with Batman about the situation near the docks. The Dynamic Duo won't be enough.</p>
<p>"Don't worry; I've got an army or two, or ten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Say

James Gordon was attempting to keep from freaking out and tried to reassess the conversation he had just had with Batman.

"There are 30 warships, all somehow transported magically right into Gotham Bay and they want this city!"

The Bat had glanced towards the bay for a moment before he turned back to the boy at his side.

"Batman, even the Dynamic Duo won't be enough."

The Dark Knight titled his head forward to hide his face in the shadows of the early evening for a full three seconds before raising his head again to smirk, "Don't worry; I've got an army, or two, or ten."

Batman's right gloved hand went to the side of his cowl and he spoke knowingly through the com hidden there, "All Batteam members rendezvous at the rooftop of the GCPD HQ."

They only had to wait 43 seconds.

And now the police Commissioner was staring down the row of Gotham's crime fighters. Was this all of them? He hoped so; it felt a little overwhelming that he was the only one on the rooftop with civilian clothing on. For a split second he wondered how it would look if he made his own suit...

He stopped his thoughts there when Batman began giving orders.

"Catwoman, Catgirl you two go ahead of the group to the docks and keep an eye on those ships approaching the city. They do anything, even move, I want to know about it. Man-Bat, I need you to fly over the bay and radio back what you see. We need to know what we're dealing with."

The human bat nodded and took off with the Cats close behind, making Gordon wince internally. All these sudden villains gone nice were creeping him out.

The 'Cats,' The Riddler and now Man-Bat.

What was next, Mr. Freeze swooping into Gotham Park to hand out snow cones to children?

"We're already aware that this force is a large one. Huntress, contact the League, Misfit-the Birds of Prey, Black Bat-The Outsiders, Red Robin-the Titans. Batwoman, use the RF-98 override code on your commlink I believe you remember the Suicide Squad?"

The red head nodded and let her red gloved hand travel to the side of her head where her fingers blended in with her red hair to reach her commlink while Batman turned away slightly to speak into his own commlink.

"Oracle I need a link to the Secret Six."

"Uh, Batman is all of this really necessary?" Red Robin asked, his hand hovering around the side of his own cowl.

A ringing from Man-Bat's comm set it all in line.

"There's thousands of E.T.s of some kind. All armed. There are civilians on the ships, most already dead."

Batman glared, "Does that answer your question?"

Red Robin turned his head slightly and spoke into his comm quickly, "Titans Red Alert 3, Gotham City Docks."

Huntress spoke up suddenly, "The League's on their way. I had Flash contact the Justice Society as well."

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden explosion from the bay made them all turn to glance at the water. A giant flying alien ship was descending, stopping right above the already water-logged ships. The clouds were beginning to part. More were coming.

"I suggest you get in touch with your old friends from the Lantern Corps," Robin suddenly said.

"The Lantern Corps?" the Commissioner asked.

Sure, he'd heard of all the Lanterns but what connection did Batman have with them?

"They do owe you," Robin reminded the Dark Knight.

"What for?" Gordon asked, honestly just curious.

"On a mission for the Justice League he drove his jet into a missile headed straight for their base and knocked it off target. He completely saved all their lives. Especially since their rings couldn't even move the thing!" Misfit said with an impish grin.

Gordon looked over at the Dark Knight who muttered something about 'parallel maneuvering rockets' and 'radiation damage to a navigation system' before he stalked over to the edge of the rooftop.

"Riddler, get your team positioned at adjacent buildings around the furthest southern end. That looks like where they'll be docking."

The Riddler ran around with a full team of private detectives now. Gordon shook his head as each member of Gotham's crime fighting team took off in a perspective direction via orders.

All expect the Dark Knight himself.

"So…who all do we have coming here?"

"The Justice League and Society, the Titans, the Outsiders, the Suicide Squad, the Secret Six, the Lanterns and the Birds of Prey," Batman said quickly, reaching towards his utility built for a grappling line.

"And your team. Nine teams in all." Gordon finished.

"Ten," Batman corrected, "Your force counts too. I'll handle the heroes. You get your police team ready to move out in five."

Gordon groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"What is it?"

The police Commissioner looked up into cowl-hidden eyes that were more alive than they had ever been in years and answered, "I'm going to guess that this is a few hundred heroes you'll be slinging around at those E.T.s. Two things. One, I'm glad you're on our side and two, I'm getting too old for this job."

The flying space ships above the water-bound war ships all opened up to reveal what appeared to be giant laser cannons.

"Strike that, I AM too damn old for this job."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh but Gordon-we love you!


End file.
